


Lullabies and Hoo-has

by Winklepicker



Series: Clydeland Chronicles [5]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clydeland, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Series: Clydeland Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Lullabies and Hoo-has

“Hello baby.” Stensland wormed his way deeper between Clyde’s bent legs. “It’s me, your dada,” he sang.

Clyde smiled to himself as he lay back on the pillow nest that had been built for him. Stensland’s cockatoo-fluffed head popped up between his knees.

“You know, your hoo-ha is delightfully fragrant today.” Stensland’s head disappeared down town again, as he addressed Clyde’s hoo-ha. Clyde never wanted to hear the word hoo-ha again.

_“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.”_

Clyde’s eyes slipped closed, weighing heavy under Stensland’s pretty song.


End file.
